


Foreigner's God

by Good0mens



Series: Roleplay [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Consensual Non-Consent, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Priest Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Riding, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good0mens/pseuds/Good0mens
Summary: Yusuf presses the cold point of his scimitar under the crusader’s chin, and tilts his head upward. He is already slightly flushed, his pupils blown wide. Yusuf inwardly grins at the arousal he can see burning in them. From where he stands, he can look down the long line of Nicolo’s body kneeling on the floor, legs spread, shoulders pulled back with his hands bound, cock standing proudly erect in front of him.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Roleplay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934575
Comments: 24
Kudos: 579





	Foreigner's God

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, one minute I was writing a lovely Malta fic and the next think I knew - this.

Yusuf enters the room and his eyes immediately fall on his prisoner. He’s been stripped and bathed – the invaders are _filthy_ \- his hands restrained behind him, pushed to his knees on the pile of blankets covering the floor, left for Yusuf to deal with him.

A few of his men found the Frank gasping back to life on the battlefield and had immediately brought him to Yusuf. The man is untrained in fighting, making his capture easy. It also means Yusuf has no qualms about being left alone with him. Even if the Frank manages to hurt him, he possesses the same undying affliction that his prisoner seems to.

Yusuf presses the cold point of his scimitar under the crusader’s chin, and tilts his head upward. He is already slightly flushed, his pupils blown wide. Yusuf inwardly grins at the arousal he can see burning in them. From where he stands, he can look down the long line of Nicolo’s body kneeling on the floor, legs spread, shoulders pulled back with his hands bound, cock standing proudly erect in front of him.

Yusuf sweeps his eyes over the man. “You’re pretty for a Frank,” he remarks dismissively. It’s a gross understatement. His Nicolo looks the perfect picture of temptation, and Yusuf can’t wait to ruin him.

He draws a long line with his weapon down his captive’s body, stopping just above his naval, before running the sharp tip lightly over his cock. The man hisses and tries to retreat from the sensation, but his cock remains pitifully hard.

“I have heard about your kind; what they think about this. What do you think your God would say if he saw you now? Hard and desperate for a man like me?”

Yusuf watches as the man swallows hard and drops his head, as if in shame. But his cock twitches between his legs, and he can see the Frank’s throat working, like he’s holding back a whine. 

“Your cock is almost as pretty as your lips,” Yusuf says, gaze flicking down to it before looking back at his prisoner, “I think I’ll fuck your mouth first, hm?”

When the man shakes his head ardently, Yusuf grins. He sheathes his scimitar, then strokes a hand down the Frank’s face, lets his fingers sink into that light hair. He pulls on the strands to make him look up. The invader’s eyes flutter closed, and his hips give an involuntary jerk upward.

“Look at you,” Yusuf coos, and the man’s face flushes harder, “you want it, don’t you?”

His prisoner stubbornly tries to shake his head, opens his mouth to respond but all that comes out is a stuttered moan as Yusuf tugs harder on his hair, keeping him still.

“None of that, now,” he admonishes, before using his other hand to open his trousers. He takes out his already hard cock and strokes it.

The crusader licks his lips, looking at Yusuf’s cock dazedly.

“Open,” he commands, biting his lip around a satisfied smirk when his prisoner does just that.

Yusuf guides his cock into the man’s mouth slowly, revelling in the wet heat he finds there. He doesn’t stop until he’s as far down his throat as he can go. He feels the prisoner gag slightly, before swallowing around Yusuf, letting himself be held on his cock.

“Good boy,” he praises, groaning when the invader’s answering moan reverberates through his length.

He pulls out, controlling the slow slide of his cock into the man’s mouth. He barely lets him up, thrusting deeply inside each time.

Yusuf massages the muscles of the Frank’s jaw, which must be aching with the effort to keep his mouth open. Tears gather in the corner of his prisoner’s eyes, but Yusuf refuses to give him relief, makes the man work to breathe around his cock. All through it, his captive his making little moans, and when he starts pulling off, he has to yank hard on the man’s hair to stop him from swallowing Yusuf back down.

He traces a finger along the Frank’s spit slick lips. The man’s gaze is glassy and unfocused, and Yusuf cannot resist the urge to press two fingers inside his mouth. His captive sucks on it greedily, eyes hooded and full of desire.

“Fuck, who could’ve thought a priest would be such a cock whore?” Yusuf swears, just to hear the man groan and swipe his tongue over his fingers.

He takes his fingers out and grabs the man’s chin before leaning down and claiming his mouth. He can taste traces of himself on his captive’s tongue as he licks into him. He kisses him roughly, and the man returns it eagerly. When he pulls back, the Frank tries to follow, and Yusuf chuckles.

He walks around his prize, watching the muscles along the back of his shoulders tense when the man can no longer see him. He pulls off the rest of his clothing, strokes his cock a few more times at the lovely sight of his prisoner.

He presses his palm in the middle of his back, pushes until the invader’s forehead is pressed to the floor, presenting his ass in the air. He looks absolutely ruined; his hair is mussed, cock leaking on the covers, and Yusuf can see his dark flush from here, colouring the back of his neck.

He smooths his hand over the round curves of the man’s cheeks, delighting in the way the man shifts and spreads his legs further for him. He dips his fingers into the jar of oil next to them and rubs his fingers together to warm it. He pressed the tip over the invader’s furled opening.

He hears the man take a shuddering breath, clenching his muscles. Yusuf pushes one finger inside the tight heat, feeling it grip his finger all the way inside. 

“You’re so tight. Has anyone ever been inside you before?” Yusuf asks.

The prisoner shakes his head against the floor. It’s not true, of course. Yusuf has fucked Nicolo more times than he could possibly count. 

Still, he runs a hand down the man’s thighs soothingly, says, “Don’t worry, I will take good care of you. You’ll be crying on my cock, begging for release. If you’re good, I will give it to you.”

The man’s answering sob is smothered on the floor as Yusuf presses another finger alongside the first, stopping just before it can hit the bundle of nerves deep inside of him. He watches the steady drip of precum from the man’s cock as he stretches him.

He gets another finger inside, crooks them slightly, pressing right up against his prostate. His prisoner jerks, and Yusuf can see him struggling against his bound hands.

Yusuf raises up so he’s hovering near the man’s ear. “Do you want me to stop,” Yusuf murmurs, even as his fingers start thrusting in and out, even as his captive’s hips try to fuck back against them.

When he doesn’t answer, Yusuf starts slowing, making like he’s going to pull them out.

The Frank gasps and pleads, “no, please don’t stop, _non fermarti,_ ” breathless and desperate, trying to rut down onto the blankets below him.

“The only way you get to come is on my cock, pretty thing,” he says in return, pulling his fingers out. The man whimpers in response, and Yusuf chuckles darkly.

He lines his cock up to the man’s entrance and hooks the tip of his thumb on his captive’s opening. His cockhead catches on the wet opening, and Yusuf lets out a moan. He pushes inside that tight warmth, carving the man inside out, making a space inside there just for him.

The prisoner is trembling with the effort to stay up, but Yusuf only grips his hips and pushes in further, until he’s seated all the way inside. He gives the man no time to adjust before pulling out and fucking back inside, setting a brutal rhythm.

“You’re perfect,” he groans, clutching the man’s hips hard enough to form bruises that hold the echo of their fucking, before fading fast.

The invader is still gritting his teeth, and whenever Yusuf rams into his prostate, he forces out little grunts from his mouth, which just won’t do.

He pulls out roughly, ignoring the sound of distress from the Frank at being left empty. Yusuf yanks on the man’s binds until he’s upright and then twists him around to face Yusuf.

He sits back and guides the prisoner to sink down on his cock, filling him up until his shaking thighs are seated on his lap. Like this, Yusuf can see the man’s lovely eyes as he looks down between them, where they’re joined.

“Don’t hide your pleasure from me; give me those lovely moans. I want to hear how good I make you feel,” Yusuf demands, before he jerks his hips up. Like this, with gravity holding him down, his captive is speared on his cock, shoved hard against his prostate.

The Frank throws his head back and cries out, and Yusuf’s grin is all teeth, something satisfied and greedy filling him up. Yusuf’s muscles are straining with the effort of holding him against his body, but he doesn’t care as long as the man keeps making those desperate hitched moans every time he thrusts inside.

Yusuf mouths at the man’s chest before latching on to one of his nipples, tugging at the skin there. One of his hands rests against the bottom of his captive’s spine, and he wraps his other hand around the invader’s cock.

“ _Oh_ ,” he sobs, falling against Yusuf’s body, hunched, with his forehead on Yusuf’s shoulder, “oh, please, _please_.”

Yusuf fucks his hips up hard. The man smells of sweat and soap, and Yusuf is utterly taken with him. He grinds up, hard and dirty, just to watch the Frank jolt up and cry out again.

“You beg so nicely,” Yusuf chuckles, “I think I’ll keep you, pretty boy, tied to my bed, stuffed on my cock whenever I desire.”

That’s what does it for his prisoner. He clenches around Yusuf’s cock, keening high and loud as he comes all over himself and on Yusuf’s chest.

Once he’s recovered, Yusuf grips his sides and guides the man to roll his hips against him. He’s clenching sporadically around him, and soon Yusuf can’t hold back anymore. He picks up the pace, thrusts getting rough and jagged as he gets closer to orgasm.

“Come inside me, Yusuf, give it to me,” Nicolo urges in his ear.

“Nicolo, Nicolo, Nicolo,” he pants, grabbing the back of Nicky’s neck to hold him down on his cock while he spills inside.

When he regains the ability to move, he carefully pulls out of Nicky, but keeps him in his lap. Nicky lifts his head up, eyes soft and pleased when they land on Yusuf’s face.

Joe kisses him, long and slow, before he remembers Nicky’s hands. He reaches around Nicolo to untie the knots around his wrists, brings them between their bodies to massage the muscles there. He starts at his wrist, then kneads along Nicky’s forearms and strong biceps.

“How are you feeling, my love?” Joe asks finally, looking up at his husband.

Nicky kisses him in answer, shifts his hips against Joe so he can feel Nicky’s cock, still half hard after his orgasm. Yusuf shivers, feels a new bout of arousal stirring low in his gut.

“Next time,” Nicky whispers, a filthy promise, “I tie you up.”

He can’t wait.


End file.
